1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to molding technology and, particularly, to a curling die tool to form a cylindrical curled edge of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, three die sets are required to form a curled edge on a workpiece in three sequential steps. First, the first die set warps an edge of the workpiece to a particular degree. In the second step, the second die set bends a portion of the workpiece adjacent to the warped edge. In the third step, the third die set curls the warped edge and the bent portion of the workpiece to form the curled edge. However, because it is necessary to adjust the three die sets before feeding the workpiece, the process is inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a curling die tool which can overcome the described limitations.